With A Vengeance
by The 13th Writer
Summary: After Last Sacrifice life went on as usual; Rose guarding Lissa  The new queen , and Dimitri guarding Christian. But what happens when their past comes back to haunt them? Tasha's trial, New magic, New&Old love. Games will be in 2. M scenes will be marked
1. Preface: Plan to Action

**This is my new story for those who read Fateful words I am truely sorry that I had to end that story but I had no inspiration for it and honestly I was bored with it. So, this is my new story. Small pieces will be the same as my last story but they are just parts that add some detail. If you have any requests as to what you want to happen in this story please let me know either in a review or a PM. ****Enjoy!**

**-RDL**

* * *

><p>As I walked on the pavement I felt an increasing eagerness for the things to come. Everything had to go according to plan. If it did not, we would die. Worse, I could be found out. Although I don't know how we could lose. We were superior to all of them.<p>

How was I supposed to do this? Although I am not sure why I am doubting myself. I am totally prepared for this. I am the most powerful person in the world except for this stupid queen. She could be the only thing to stop me. The only thing that could end my life and make me who I was again.

I could feel the change in elevation pounding in my ears. I am almost there, just a little further. I looked behind me. Five other people who felt the same as I did. The rest were waiting in the shadows, ready for the attack to come. I stopped as I came to the back gates. This had to end, and it had to end now. They could not continue to rule. We were the better than them! We always have been! I thought back to my life one and a half years ago. I was so blind back then.

**Flashback**

My thoughts were a mess. They did this. How could they do this? Why is this happening? Why me; couldn't they have picked anyone else? All I ever wanted was to be normal. To have my own life! A simple and loving life with my friends and my other half. And now they have ruined it. I was being dragged to end of the life I knew to the one I will forever know now, the one that I will forever hate. And then I felt the stab. It was happening; I was dying…again.

**End Flashback**

But that is what it was like for me. For all of us. We were brainwashed to think that this life was filled with horror but I guess I have _them _to thank for those thoughts. And _him_. After all he did reinforce all of them. Which means that I had to get to him and show him all the good that can come from all of this! He used to know the feeling of this. The power coursing through your veins. The feel you get when you make the grab and drain the life from them. How could he not want this? How could he want _that_?

Our lives, they were _never_ ours. They were not ours to have. And we were never even respected for it! Never even thanked for risking our lives everyday for _them _because they come first after all. So we will take all of them down too. Drain them and show them this new world. One that changes for our gain and their loss.

I felt the anger coming back and coursing through my veins. They were going to pay. They would all know exactly how I felt that night. The betrayal, the distress, the anger, the sadness. They would see. And the best part is? They think this is all happening in one week. So they are all sleeping and relaxing but still tense. I could feel _her _sleeping. I could read her every thought. Sleeping peacefully in her own bed not knowing that we were waiting. Waiting for just the right moment. Without Amelia's help we would not even have an opportunity like this. But this mission, this whole plan, it is going to work and we will take over. Once and for all, strigoi will rule the moroi world. Even if I have to take everyone I ever knew out of the equation.

We are more powerful now than we have ever been. All of us together in a group like this, and I was in charge. Hell even as a freaking dhampir I never went on a mission and lost. Those idiots, they are all so binded to their petty parties with each other and their stupid laws. And then they think that they can beat us because there is more of them. Well they are in for a news flash because there is more of us at each location together than there is of them at each spot. I made sure of it.

There were hundreds of us prepared and waiting. Waiting for just the right moment. I looked up into the sky. It was almost midnight moroi time so the sun was high in the sky. The perfect time for an attack. I dialed the phone number into my cell that would change our lives forever.

"Brandon! Is everyone in place at each academy?"

"Yes ma'am they are."

"Good. When the clocks strike midnight that is when we attack. Understand? Thirty seconds before you have the human stake the wards. Do _not_ kill people. Turn them. Take them hostage, drain them, then awaken them. This is the plan. If anyone deviates from this kill them on spot."

"Yes. Are you at the court?"

"Of course I am! I need to get to _them_. Are you outside the back gates or the med clinic?" I stated. I was getting rather annoyed with this boy. I had to remember to eradicate him when we got back.

"I am behind the med clinic just as you ordered. I have seen Hathaway walk in with the man."

"Good. Make sure you turn them first. They will be very valuable to us. Especially with his connections. But the young child that they are with, I want her _alive_ understand? Do not turn her."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Of course I am. Why is he questioning my authority? No one does that!

"Are you doubting me Brandon?" I did not wait for a response, "I must go there is one minute left until midnight. I better get a good report at two am you hear me?" I hissed as I ended the call. "You!" I pointed to the human. "Go now and stake the wards," I yelled as I took my place watching her walk forwards. She shoved the stake in the ground as hard as she could and then it happened. That 3 millisecond flash as the wards broke. I felt more joy now than I have in a year. This was it, ten more seconds and we would go in. I watched the clock as it struck midnight. And we went in all two hundred and seventy five of us. All I did was run. I did not care about anything else. I ran right to where I knew _he_ would be. As I burst through the door I saw him jolt awake from his sleep. Shock on his face as he realized who I was. He just stared at me not moving.

"You forgot your first lesson. Do not hesitate." I smirked as I quoted him and ran over to him and hit him against the wall. He slumped to the floor but got up quickly. We fought for a while but with my new strength and speed there was no way he could win. I backhanded him one more time and he fell against the bed unconscious. Pay back is a bitch isn't it. I laughed as I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder and ran to the guardian station.

I looked at my guards standing around the edge. "Do no let anyone in besides me and do not by any means let him out of here. Do you understand?" They nodded and took their spots again. Now off to find the queen.

As I got to the front of the palace I smiled. No one was outside. They must all be upstairs. Idiots. I grabbed Michael, Brandon, Tyler and Meredith from their fights. They all looked determined and proud. So far I only saw ten strigoi bodies on the ground along with three dhampir and no moroi. Most of the strigoi bodies weree new ones anyway. They were pretty useless. This was turning out perfectly. We walked into the palace kicking down doors looking for her room. It had been so long since I had been in her that I could not remember which one is hersat last we were on the very top floor. There was only one room on this floor and one place to hide. What surprised me a little was that instead of the royal guard waiting for us there were a bunch of moroi. They just get stupider as the days go by. I watched as a wall of fire appeared in front of us. Time to show them what we learned. I looked at the others I was with. Then we did the thing that they least expected from us. We walked right through the "fierce" wall of fire. And when we got to the other side, we all appeared without a scratch.

"Now," I said coldly. "Who wants to die first?" I grabbed the first two moroi I saw and threw them against a wall. The rest of us could take care of them later. I kicked down the door to her room and was greeted by a dhampir army of about twenty men. Me versus twenty. This was not even a fair fight! Well for them it wasn't. I stepped forward and five men jumped me. I fought my way through them in less than twenty seconds. Then five more jumped me. I did the same things as last time as the next nine men jumped me. That left one man and the king to guard the queen.

I got through the last guardian and slammed the king upside the head. She screamed and ran to him. I grabbed her by the waist and then threw the king over my shoulder and ran back to the Guardian head courters. I put them inside and looked back at the girl. "Good morning your majesty, Isn't it a lovely day to turn everyone into a strigoi?"

"How could you?"

"Because! I am Rose Hathaway." I smiled at the girl who used to be my best friend and left again. Time to finish this fight once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I really appreciate the comments and I read all of them :)<strong>


	2. Ch1: One Year Ago

**Well my readers I promised a speedy update and here it is! The official chapter 1 for _With A _****_Vengeance_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>**One year ago**<p>

I was in the middle of arguing with Christian again but this time it was getting "heated".

"Look Rose all I am saying is that I think you should stop carrying around two knives with you. It is really starting to freak me out!"

"Well Pyro if you must know I carry around two knives incase I have to give one to someone else in the middle of a fight so that then I still have one for my own protection!"

"But-"

"No Christian! Rule Number 9: _Always_ carry a knife." I mentally laughed. Lately I have had this thing for crime shows and _**NCIS**_ and _**CASTLE**_ seemed to be the ones that I was addicted to. "You know what Chris, fine I will start carrying one again but I swear to god you will never hear the end of it if it starts to backfire on me, we clear?" I kind of felt bad for snapping at him but my life was getting to be really, really stressful. Being the head of all guardians _everywhere_ and being the Queen's royal advisor.

"Thank you Rose. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I turned to Liss. "Do not smirk at me young lady! Just because I said you're welcome does not mean I respect him!" I could tell she was about to say something. Even without the bond we still knew exactly what the other was thinking. It was like our own special two way bond. "And no Liss I will not respect him just because he is the Queen's boyfriend. Even if he becomes king I will not respect him."

"Fine Rose do it your way," she said with a smile. She so badly wanted to be mad but she just couldn't. "Look since it is my day off I am going to the mall. I'll be back in three hours. No Rose you can't come. I am taking Eddie, Alena, and James."

"That's okay Liss. I have to go meet Dimitri at the air strip anyway. See you later?"

"Yeah we will come by before dinner. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I really needed to leave their apartment five minutes ago if I wanted to be on time. Hopefully the flight was running a little late. Dimitri was coming home after a two week survey mission in New York City. Apparently some strigoi were running around killing people like it was nobody's business and they wanted "The best" on the mission. Pfft whatever. If they wanted the best they would have sent me too.

As I got to the landing strip passengers were just starting to get off the plane. I waited until I saw him. His beautiful face, his long dark brown hair, and those brown eyes that just made you want to melt when they looked at you. As soon as he stepped off the last stair I ran right into his arms and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and needy but I could tell he was tired. We went to baggage, got his luggage and headed to our room for some well needed rest.

Later that day I awoke to the sound of Adrian's ringtone on my cell, _Sexy and I Know It_. He had somehow convinced Abe to lock the tone so that I couldn't delete or change it. And they both thought that the whole thing was hilarious.

"What," I said when I finally answered the phone. I must have said it pretty harshly for Adrian to not make some sort of Sleeping Beauty comment. Instead he hesitated before he spoke. And right before he did, he stopped again. "Sorry, but if you wake up Rose Hathaway in the middle of her sleep, you must have a death wish. Everyone knows that." I looked at the clock. Four freaking thirty in the morning! "Adrian do you want to tell my why you are calling me in the middle of my sleep at four thirty in the morning?" I was pissed.

"Um I think that there is someone you should talk to, like right now."

I sat up right in bed causing Dimitri to stir but not wake up. "Adrian who is it? And before you answer you should probably tell me why too."

"Well, actually, um it's the Coordinator of Missions here at court. Apparently it has something to do with the mission Dimitri was on."

"Adrian I'll be there in five minutes or less, please tell him that I am on my way."

"Okay, and Rose, it does not look like good news so brace yourself."

"Okay, thanks Adrian." This new information already scared me. What happened? Were people hurt? Did this affect Lissa now? Why did they need me? I knew that he had debriefing in a few hours but that's it.

I threw on my guardian uniform, put on Lissa's chotki bracelet, and put my hair in a high pony tail and walked out on my way to meet the guardian, all within 2 minutes. I walked to the Royal guard part of the palace and walked into the conference room. The first person I saw had brown hair those trademark green eyes and a frown on his face. Adrian. What could possibly have him in a sour mood? I nodded to him a walked over to the guardian at the other side of the table.

"Guardian Sulvie." I said properly. Ioan Sulvie was not a guy to mess with. He was probably in his late fifties but could still kick any strigoi's butt. Then again I had thought the same thing about Arthur Schoenburg and look how he turned up.

"Hathaway." Wow he did not even use my proper title. Rude much? "I have called you here regarding the mission that was recently launched. The one led by Guardian Belikov."

"Yes I was told about that. What happened?"

"Well as you well know, the mission was supposed to be a survey of strigoi hideouts in New York City. However, while on this mission the group was attacked. Luckily the strigoi were taken out and only two guardians were injured."

"This is good news right?"

"Only marginally. One of the strigoi that attacked the group attacked Guardian Belikov," mental note, this guy respects Dimitri more than he does me. "And when he did Guardian Belikov reported back to us that quote, 'I knew this strigoi when I was one of them. His name is Neigil, he's old but inexperienced. He knew exactly who I was and what I was supposed to be. So you can imagine his surprise when I grabbed the stake in my pocket and aimed right for his heart.' I find this very distressing news Miss Hathaway. If there are still strigoi out there that know Guardian Belikov is now a dhampir again then Lord Ozera might be in more danger than safety."

"The hell he is!" Challenged Adrian. He had been silent throughout this whole exchange and now he was defending Dimitri's honor. Wow he really had changed. I guess time away was exactly what he needed. "Guardian Belikov is the second most lethal guardian that walks this earth. The first being _Guardian_ Hathaway here." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was truly a great person and it hurt me that I could not return his feelings for me.

"Lord Ivashkov I feel that you are a conflict of interest in this meeting."

"He's fine," I stated sternly. After what he just did for Dimitri and I, I was not about to have him get kicked out of here.

"Fine, but I would still like to test his abilities and yours Hathaway. You two are being sent an invitation in two hours. I expect that you will not decline the offer. It is an honor to be recognized by this community."

"Is that all?" I asked. Honestly I was pissed off and bored with this guy. I wanted to get back to the warm Russian that was lying asleep in our bed.

"Yes that will be all. Dismissed." I nodded and walked out with Adrian.

"What was that about an invitation?" said Adrian as we walked back to my apartment.

"I honestly don't know but I am kind of excited to find out. Thanks for walking me home Adrian. I'll see you later?"

"Of course Rose. Don't forget. Tomorrow my place three o'clock."

"You got it! I'll be there and so will Dimitri." We said our goodbyes and I walked into my bedroom. Dimitri was still asleep in the same position as before. God he must be really tired.

I changed out of my outfit and put on one of his big t-shirts. When I looked in the mirror I noticed the one that I had randomly grabbed. It was the same one as the night of the lust charm. I didn't know that he still had it.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not even hear Dimitri come up behind me. I would not have even known that he was there except that he wrapped his big muscular arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am almost positive that you were not wearing that when we first went to bed Roza," he said in my ear. I shivered in delight. I had not heard his voice in what seemed like forever.

"Your memory would be correct. I had a meeting and just got back. I was just going to climb into bed." I turned around to face him and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes go wide when he noticed the shirt I was wearing. "See something you like Comrade?"

"Roza," he half moaned. This would be good. "After I get debriefed meet me in the gym. We both could use some training."

Whoa. Three hundred steps back from where I thought this was going. But if that is what he wanted then I was going to let him have everything he wanted for the next day. He deserved it. "Okay Comrade. You might want to bring some ice though. I have gotten even more lethal, if that is even possible." I said smirking.

"Smartass," he mumbled as he pulled me into the hug even tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. More than you could ever imagine. Do not ever leave again. Please?" I said sweetly. I could tell that by the look in his eyes he knew I had an ulterior motive. Damn.

"Oh Roza, the things you do to me. Now do get in the shower, get ready and meet me at the gym. I will be there when you are done."

"You think you can be debriefed, changed, warmed up, and ready to go by the time that I get to the gym after getting ready?" I challenged. He simply nodded with an arrogant smirk. "Fine! You are on Belikov. But beware if I win, your ass will be begging for mercy."

"I am so scared," he said teasingly. Then he walked out the door. I jumped in the shower, changed and ran to the gym all within fifteen minutes. When I got to the door I took a minute to catch my breath and stood there triumphantly. There was no way he beat me! I opened the doors to the locker room and threw my bag on a bench. As I walked into the gym I looked in shock. There across the room, sitting on a yoga mat, reading a western novel was Dimitri. I stormed over frustrated that I could not get ready any faster.

"How the heck did you beat me here? I literally ran here so that you would not beat me!"

"Roza when will you learn that my guardian secrets always help me in some way shape or form."

I just stared at him disbelieving. "Fine. Come on let's spar. I have not had a person who can almost beat me in a while."

We got into our crouches and started circling each other. "No one Roza? Not one guardian at this court can beat you?"

"Nope not one. Who do you think I trained with while you were gone? I literally trained with _everyone_. They were not even a challenge," I said a little disappointed. But it was true. Not even one guardian lasted more than two minutes with me. I had some serious doubts in their skills after that. "I even did a bunch of seven-on-one fights and I still took them down. Single handedly! I have some serious doubts in their skills after that Comrade."

"Roza you do have a gift with this. You are one of – no, the most – lethal person I know. They never stood a chance." He said proudly. And he should be proud. After all, he did train me.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed looking at the floor. Big mistake on my part. He took my momentary distraction and hit me right in the shoulder. I flew backwards on the mats but stood up quickly. "Okay, so that is how it is going to be huh?" I tried a few punches but he blocked them all. So, I tried a different tactic. I swept his legs out from under him and then sat on him with all my weight. I raised my fist and placed it over his heart. "Dead," I announced proudly. I stood up and then helped him up.

"Good job Guardian Hathaway." I turned around to see who had complemented me. Ioan Sulvie, I mentally groaned. What did he want again?

"Yes Guardian Sulvie? Is there something that we can help you with." I was still annoyed from our last meeting and I really did not want to start giving this guy attitude.

"Not really, although, that did not look like it was much of a challenge for you. Am I correct?"

"Well Dimitri is actually very lethal." I wanted to work my way around this subject as discreetly as possible. I _so_ did not want to answer his question.

"That is not the question I asked. I already know that he is lethal, but was he a challenge for you to defeat." Crap, with a capital "c".

"Well, not really. I mean he is more challenging than everyone else at court since he knows all of my moves, after all he taught them to me. However, no it was not that challenging since I know all of his moves too."

"Well would you like to try someone new?" Was he really suggesting that I fight him? I mean sure the guy is a badass, but there is no way that he is more badass than I am. I had no reason to believe that I could not beat him.

"Sure, I would love a new opponent. Are you offering?" I was actually rather excited to take my frustration with this guy out on his face.

"No actually I had someone else in mind." He seemed to be studying me. It was actually getting rather creepy. "Please come in now!"

I watched as the one person I had not seen in three months walked into the room. The same person who purposely gave me a black eye the first time we sparred. My mother, Janine Hathaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseeeee Review. I take it all to heart for chapters to come!<strong>


	3. Ch2: Offers & Choices

**Hello my readers! Thank you for the reviews i'm thrilled that you like it so far. I love this chapter personally and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mom? W-what are you doing here?" I was stunned. I knew who was coming in to court before the queen even knew. It was my job to know! And I had not even realized that my own mother was coming to court. The bad guardian award goes to Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. "Where is Dad?" My mom had asked to be reassigned after I was shot. She was now my father's guardian, married to him, and happy as can be. Well not at this very moment she was not. She was looking at me with a look of anger.<p>

"Rosemarie. I hear that you have beaten every single guardian here at court during training. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I said cautiously. I had no idea where this was going but it did not seem good. And if I was sparring with her I did not need her to be angry with me.

"Well then. How about we spar and then we will really see just how good you are. After all, I am 'one of the best'. Am I not?" She was getting cocky. Distracting me. What was her game?

"Okay. When do you want to spar?" I was hoping that she would say any time except for the one she chose.

"Now," she said. And then she lunged at me. I had barely enough time to jump out of her way before she spun around and hit me in the shoulder. I was ready for her now. I did the same thing that I did with Dimitri earlier. I threw punches that I knew she would block, and she did, and then I went and swept her legs out from under her. She fell but immediately got back up. She went to kick me in my right side just as I slid underneath her legs. As soon as my arms were through, I knocked out her knees with my elbows causing her to twist around and fall onto her back. I spun around and pinned her just as I had Dimitri, and "staked" her.

"Dead." I declared. I looked at Dimitri. He was in a state of awe. I looked back at the clock. We had been sparring for roughly ten minutes. Wow, go Mom! She lasted way longer than any of the other guardians did. I stood up and offered my hand. She shook her head no and flipped herself up off the ground without using her hands. "Okay I have to admit, that was cool. Mom you have to show me how to do that!"

She smiles and hugs me. "One day soon Rose, one day."

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Roza we need to head back. You have to meet with Lissa in twenty minutes." What? I don't have to meet with her today. He winks at me when they both are not looking. Oh, now I get it.

"Yes I really have to be going. I will see you later Mom!" I yell as I run out the door. When we are half way to our apartment Dimitri and I stop running and just walk the rest of the way holding hands. When we walk into our living room I see that our bedroom door is open slightly. I was positive that I closed that all the way. I hear a shuffling sound on the other side of the door and grab my stake. Dimitri immediately does the same. I look at him and mouth off the count. "One, two, three." We burst into the room only to face the most harmless person in the world and who was currently screaming, Lissa. "Liss, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the delivery guy – the cute one, I think his name is Taylor – anyway, he was dropping off a package to you but you did not answer, so he brought it to my room since he knew that we are best friends and everything. So I walked to your apartment and set it in here. I was just about to leave when I heard you guys walk in. So I just decided to wait and visit but instead I get to have a mini heart attack!"

"At least you can heal yourself if you do." I said smiling. This made her laugh. I walked over to the box on my dresser and looked at the return address.

_**O.G.G. Headquarters**_

_**Dimbovita, Romania**_

"O.G.G. Headquarters? Dimitri, doesn't that stand for the Official Guardian Games Headquarters?"

"Yes I believe it does. And I am also pretty sure that they are based in Romania too. Rose you should open that. It could be really important." He looked just about as happy as I felt. What if they ask me to join this year's competition? This is amazing! Just as I was about to open it there was a knock on the door. We all went and when Dimitri opened the door there was another package. I looked at the label.

"You guys this one is from the Guardian Games too! But wait. This one is not for me. Oh my God Dimitri! It is for you!"

"Really? Wow. Come on let's go and bring it to our room. We can open it there."

When we got back Lissa was literally bouncing with joy and anticipation. "Come on you guys! Open them already!" When we opened the small boxes we both found a note, a silver stake, and a brand new iPhone 4S. I set down the note and picked up the stake. Engraved around the top there were two rows of writing.

Line #1: _**Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway**_

Line #2: _**The Guardian Games 2012**_

I ran my fingers over the words as if to make sure that they would not disappear. Dimitri too took out the stake and looked at the words. They said the exact same thing only it had his name instead of mine. Next we looked at the phones. When you turned them over instead of the signature apple being on the back, there was the Guardian Games logo. I then picked up my note. It was rather short but no less intimidating.

_Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_You have been selected to enter the Guardian Games of 2012. Your outstanding ability to fight to save others, think quickly on your feet and your fierce determination would be a great addition to this year's games. We ask that you contact your partner and together you choose one Moroi to join the two of you on this exciting adventure. Should you accept this choice we ask that the three of you contact our headquarters and tell them that you will be joining us. Whether you do or not is completely up to you and you may keep the stake and phone if you decline. We have listed your partners name, cell phone number and current guard post below. We hope to see you at the games._

_Jeremy Johanson – Head of the Guardian Games Committee_

_**Partner: Dimitri Belikov, (717)-383-7146, Guardian to Lord Christian Ozera: Currently residing at the Moroi Court**_

Dimitri finished reading his letter at the exact same time that I had. We looked up at each other and grinned. We were partners for the games. Now there was no way that we were turning this down.

"Dimitri, what Moroi are we going to pick to go with us to the games?" I looked over at Lissa. She had excitement in her eyes. She wanted us to pick her to go. "Liss we cannot choose you to go with us." She frowned. She was about to speak when I cut her off, "you cannot come because one: you are the queen and your duty is to be here, ruling your people. You cannot do that if you are gone for a month at the Guardian Games; and two: it is way too dangerous for you to leave here right now. And I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"But Rose that is so unfair!" She whined. Ugh she was going to pull the _"You are my guardian and advisor what will I ever do without you"_ speech again. Awesome.

"No Lissa. What is unfair is that you were about to guilt trip me into taking you along with us. I am very sorry but you are not coming with us and that is final. Understand?" I felt bad for having to play the part of the bad guy, but if it kept Lissa safe, then it was what I had to do. "Dimitri how about we talk about this later?"

"Sounds perfect Roza," he said kissing my forehead. "Lissa you should probably head home. Christian will start to worry."

"Oh yeah you are probably right. Bye Rose! Bye Dimitri!" she yelled exiting our apartment and heading down the hall to hers.

"Dimitri, you know why I cannot take Liss with us right? I mean I did the right thing…right?" I had started the sentence at a normal level talking to him but by the end I was practically whispering to myself. I felt guilty for saying no to Lissa but I could not have her in danger.

"You did the right thing my sweet Roza. I actually had a thought on what Moroi we should take with us, but I do not know if you will like the idea. And I think that it might be a conflict of interest for you."

"Well who were you thinking?" I said walking over to the bed and patting the spot beside me.

"I was thinking that we should take either Christian or Adrian." My mouth was gaping by the time he said the last name. But he was right. I did not know how I felt about bringing Christian into this and Adrian could turn out to be a major conflict. But he was also right in thinking that they would be the most useful.

"Christian or Adrian. How about we talk to them both and then decide based off of what they say. Deal?"

"Deal. Now let's get some sleep. We have got a busy few days ahead of us," he said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers right next to me. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri." I mumbled as I quickly fell asleep. But all too soon I felt the familiar feeling of a spirit dream. Oh well, might as well talk to Adrian now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I will not be updating the next chapter until I have 10 reviews so please tell everyone to review and review yourself!<strong>

**-RDL**

**P.S. the next chapter has a lot of information so it'll be a little longer!**


	4. Ch3: We're Going Where?

**Hey Loyal Readers! I'm sorry that it has been so long. My hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to finish this chapter let alone post it. Thanks for sticking with my story. Enjoy! ~RDL**

* * *

><p>The first thing that I saw was the sky. A beautiful sunset filled with oranges, pinks, purples, blues and even some greens. It was magnificent! I looked all around me. A white sand beach, a perfectly blue ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see, maybe farther. The scene around me was beautiful, and the only thing that ruined it was when I saw what I was wearing. A red bikini that on the top was strapless and the bottoms had silver metal circles that rested right in between my hips. How was I not surprised?<p>

"Adrian?" I said. I turned around. It felt as if I was alone, but I could not be. This had all the makings of a spirit dream. "Adrian? Sonya? Lissa? Anyone here?" I started to get a little frantic, but just as the scene started to change Adrian appeared. We were now in the quad at St. Vladimir's Academy where I used to go to school.

"Hello Little Dhampir," he said with his usual trademark smirk. "I hear that you got invited to the Guardian Games."

"Yeah I did how did you – never mind, Lissa told you didn't she?" I shook my head. You could count on Lissa to rant off things that people were _not_ supposed to know when she was mad. I am sure that tomorrow I would be receiving the usual "I am sorry for screwing _**blank**_ up" chocolate. Even when I was not upset about what she did she still sent it. "So what exactly did she tell you about it?"

"Just that you got invited and that she was mad that she could not go because she was the queen and she had to do her duty."

"Well that and the fact that I refuse to put her in danger." Wow I sounded mean; it was like I didn't even care at all.

"Put her in danger? How would she be in danger?" So I gave him the whole lot. Everything about where it is, what we have to do, Dimitri being my partner, how we had to pick a moroi to go with us, _everything._

"Wow. That sounds really hard." He paused. "I will go with you if you want. I will be your moroi."

"Adrian no offence but I don't think that spirit will be much of a help in the games." I was trying not to hurt him again. We just got over all of that.

"Rose," oh no, I got the _Rose_ instead of my nickname. He was totally serious now. "You are forgetting that spirit users have _all _of the elements. And before you say that I'm not that strong in the other ones, shut up and watch this."

I immediately shut up and watched in awe as a bright orange wall of fire rose up between us. I went to touch it to see if it hurt. But when I did my hand went through it and I felt no pain. "Okay now I'm impressed. Christian used to say that having it not burn was harder than if it did."

"It is harder, and I can do both, but I did not want to hurt a pretty thing like you Little Dhampir." He must really want to go.

"Adrian so far I only know that you can use two elements, not five." As soon as I said that the water from the fountain was poured over my head. Then a warm wind blew through my hair and over my body and before I knew it, I was dry again. You couldn't even tell that he had poured water on me a few moments ago. "Okay that was cool."

"I know it was. But I still have on element left to show you: earth." I watched as he pulled out a silver locket and placed it around my neck. "But I'll show you that later."

"Adrian, this had better not be a lust charm!" I blushed as I yelled at him, yet again remembering the last time that had happened. He just laughed and shook his head. I decided to take it as a no. "I promise I'll talk to Dimitri about this," I motioned around us wildly. "Later, but I think he would agree with us that five elements are going to be better than one."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "You're waking up Little Dhampir." He whispered in my ear as he kept me in a tight hug. "I promise I will see you soon." Then the dream faded like a cloud in the sun.

I woke up snuggled into Dimitri's side in the same position I had fallen asleep in except that now he had both of his arms wrapped around my body. I looked up to his face. He looked so innocent when he was sleep, as if nothing had or ever would harm him.

"Good Morning Dimitri."

"Dobrym utrom Roza," he said sleepily. I had finally caught onto some of the things he said in Russian over the past few months (after my stay in Russia with his family.) He kept his eyes closed but I knew he would know exactly what I was doing, so I just continued to look at the face of the man I loved.

"You're staring," he mumbled with a slight smile.

"I'm gazing," I must have had a ten thousand kilowatt grin plastered on my face. This was just one of those moments where I could tell he was teasing me.

"It's creepy," he said with his eyes still closed.

"It's romantic," I said wrapping my arms around him. He snuck a peek at my face through one eye and quickly pulled a pillow over his face. "Hey!" I said as I pulled the pillow off his face and kissed him. After a few minutes I pulled away and rolled back onto my side of the bed and started to tell him about what had happened in the dream. I propped myself on one elbow just so I could gauge his reaction better.

"I talked to Adrian," I said gingerly. I knew that he did not like it when Adrian "visited" my dreams. He thought it was an invasion of my privacy – and I couldn't really disagree – but I didn't need Dimitri getting mad at him if we were going to bring him with us to the games. "After everything we talked about, I think he would be a better choice to bring with us to the games rather than Christian."

He took a few deep breaths clearly trying to calm his self. After almost five minutes he looked less stressed and upset and more at peace. "Why do you think that? Wouldn't an elemental moroi be of more help to us in a physical competition? The only advantage he could really give to us is that if one of us got hurt he could heal us instead of us having to forfeit."

"That's not necessarily true," I thought back to the wall of fire. "Adrian has been working with the other moroi to help strengthen his elemental magic. I saw him use it; he is good, really good. I think that having five elements would be better than one." I decided not to tell him that I had not seen him use earth but I was still worried about how he was going to show me. My hand immediately shot up to my neck to feel the circle pendant with diamonds embedded into it that he had out on me in the dream.

"You might be right," he paused and looked thoughtful. He was just about to speak again when his phone rang. "Belikov," he waited for the other person to speak. Clearly it was a business call. I just hoped that he did not have to go on duty yet, we needed to figure out who we were going to choose. "Okay. I will get her ready and then we will be on our way. It's probably going to be a few hours before we get there just so you know. Okay that sounds good, thank you." He hung up and looked at me. I could not quite tell if he was happy about the call or upset. When he realized I was studying his face for a reaction he slipped on his static guardian mask but still had a light and happy tone to his voice. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"Can you please just wait for the surprise this time?"

"I don't like surprises. Why can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"Because," he said smiling. "We are going to see Lissa and she does not want you to know. And to be honest, I do not want you to either. It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Fine," I said with my head held high. "But I hope you do not think you won, because you didn't."

"Roza, just close your eyes and trust me." He said with a smile.

"I already trust you. I trust you absolutely."

"Good then let's board the plane." He said slightly dragging me towards the huge private jet that had _Royal Guard_ written on the side.

"I thought you said we were going to see Lissa?" I said confused.

"We are. She left an hour ago with the rest of her guardians and now she should be settling in at the academy."

"The academy?" I said with a small tilt of my head and a smirk. "As in St. Vladimir's, the same place where I was practically raised and we had to hide our relationship? Kirova and Alberta are going to flip when they find out we're together." By now my small smirk had grown into a full-fledged grin.

"Yes, she was going to tell you when we got there but I don't see the harm in telling you now." Just as he finished the plane lifted off the runway with a jolt and we were in the air.

"What else do you have to tell me? It's not about Jill right? We can't have her in danger. Not after what happened last time." The rebels had tried to revolt against the government because they knew that if Jill died, Lissa would lose the throne because she would have no other living relatives. Some moroi were still not too keen about the idea of them having to fight alongside their guardians now; about one third of them still thought they should be able to hide behind the dhampirs.

"No she's fine. The Alchemists are prepping for the mission. But that's not what she wanted to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"We're moving back into the academy. As we speak the rest of our stuff is being packed up and shipped to the academy right behind us. It will all be there by the time that we finish our paperwork."

"Wait, why are we going back? Lissa is queen; she has to be at Court for her 'Royal Duties'."

"It will be okay, she has everything worked out. Calm down this will be fine; she planned this all out weeks ago. I helped her do it."

"Do what? What is she doing that I'm not allowed to know about? If our stuff is being brought there then that means that we're staying there permanently. I need to know what is going on Dimitri; I need to keep her safe because in a few weeks' time, you and I will be on our way to Romania for the Guardian Games; the two best guardians in the United States, if not the entire world. I don't trust her with anyone but Eddie, you or me."

"Rose she'll be fine. There's a rumor going around that Eddie will be reinstated as her guardian just under you. That way he will be first in command when you're gone."

"Where did you hear that?" I said with a slight raise in the pitch of my voice. Last I had heard Eddie was being put on probation from his guardianship.

"A very reliable source," he said with a smile. I wasn't really in the mood for games. We were still ten minutes away from Montana and I was still panicked over not having Lissa by my side.

"So what are we going to do there? Just work shifts around the gates? Wait, where will we live, I mean the guardian apartments are big but not big enough for the two of us."

"I know. I thought of that when I saw how much stuff you had the first time. We will be living in the cabin."

"The cabin, as in _our_ cabin." The only thing that could make today better is if Liss had Chinese food waiting for us at touch down.

"Yes Roza, our cabin." The plane jerked as it touched the ground and three minutes later we were stopped on the academy's landing strip. "Come on, maybe Alberta will have spots for us to be teachers; that way you won't be too board here."

As soon as the door opened I practically flew out the door an headed for the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter three! Sorry if it dragged for a little bit, but this chapter was purely informational. I promise to have the next chapter up by Sunday!<strong>

**Please Review. I take all comments to heart!**

**Thanks ~RDL**


	5. Ch4: Chaos Ensues

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I have last updated this story but I had absolutely no idea how to write this chapter (This is why I thing I need a beta...any takers?) but now I'm sure of where I'm going to the updates will be more frequent along with my other story one it gets the reviews!**

**So here you go my lovelies, Chapter 4 of _With A Vengeance._**

**_~RDL_**

* * *

><p>Once I had made it to the gym I paused. What if there was a class in there. I didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day back did I? <em>What am I talking about<em> I thought to myself. _I'm Rose Hathaway, it won't matter if I interrupt I'm practically a legend!_ I decided to take the risk and enter the gym. I couldn't decide whether I was lucky of unfortunate to find the gym completely abandoned by everyone. After reminiscing in some of my favorite (and least favorite) memories of when I had training with Dimitri and class I decided to head to the main building that held Alberta's office and find out where Lissa was.

I cut across the quad surveying the area looking for any sign of trouble but oddly no one walked through. _Odd_ I thought. _Well they could just be in class. But, I don't even see a guardian on watch._ The last time this happened it was just after Natalie had turned strigoi and Dimitri saved me. I slightly remember, (hey I had a pretty nasty concussion from being slammed against a wall by her) as Dimitri carried me no one wandered in the quad like they usually did. Instead they were all running into the dhampir dorms and the guardians were chasing Victor and taking care of the _other_ situation.

When I got to Alberta's Office I knocked on the door twice. No one answered, but then there was a scuffling noise on the other side. I grabbed my stake out of my holster and burst into the room prepared take on any attacker. As I entered the room I immediately lowered my stake. Inside I found Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, Eddie, Mikhail, Abe and my mother, Janine.

"What's going on?" I asked. Worry was strewn across all of their faces. "What happened?" I asked more urgently. Mikhail handed me a paper which I quickly dismissed once I saw how long it was. "Screw that! Tell me what the hell is going on…_now_." I growled. Then I thought for a minute and stopped when I saw Eddie begin to speak but quickly stopped again. I finally looked at Alberta and gave her my best Rose Hathaway death glare.

"There was an attack," she paused. I didn't have time for pauses! "It was on a school in New York. So far we know that seven guardians and twelve moroi have been reported missing." She stopped. I took that as the ending to her report.

"What? That's all we know? Now we're just going to sit here and hope that they are rescued?"

"No Roza," Dimitri looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes sad and the rest of his face was just as grim. "Some of the guardians are putting together a search party for them. It's a one week op, no more and no less. We can't risk losing any more guardians than we already have."

"Good, I volunteer to be on the rescue team."

"No," Alberta and my mom said at the same time. "We cannot risk leaving Vasilisa unprotected. However, we will allow you to be on the team that will be giving commands from operations here at the academy."

"I accept," I said plainly; I was already formulating my plan to make it onto that plane if it was the last thing that I did. I was closing the door to the room when I heard Alberta whisper the sentence I had been dreading to hear.

"Belikov, I suggest you start packing and let Rose know."

"Let Rose know what?" I had my hands on my hips and a defiant glare on my face. If looks could kill my mom, Alberta and Dimitri would be dead right now.

"Roza," he started slowly. I could see the pain and sheer determination in his eyes. There was n o way I could say no to him right now and mean it. "I will be leaving in two days to go on the rescue mission."

"The hell you are!" I yelled. My greatest fear was about to come true. "I just got you back! And you expect me to let you walk right into strigoi territory when the odds of you not coming back are that high? No, no I will _not _let you." Suddenly the conversation with Guardian Ioan Sulvie entered my mind. "Dimitri, it's not just me who doesn't want you to go on the mission," I contemplated discussing this with him once again. I wasn't sure if this was classified information. "Guardian Sulvie, is worried about your status as a guardian. He tried to make me see that you were a threat to Christian's safety."

He stared at me in shock; then he realized, "this is about the strigoi isn't it?"

I put my guardian mask in place. A thousand emotions were fueling inside of my but three were at the surface: worry, anger, and conflict. I covered them and changed the topic, still unsure whether the others should be hearing about it. "Why didn't you tell me what happened? Why didn't you tell me that you knew the group that was out there?" My voice was starting to raise again so I stopped myself before it got out of control. Without giving Dimitri any chance to respond, I turned to Alberta, "I need you to call a meeting in the conference room in one hour for Sulvie, Dimitri, myself and of course you may come if you wish. Otherwise, no other guardians are to know of what goes on in the meeting or why it was called."

"Of course Rose," she got up from her chair and walked out the door to her receptionist. A few minutes later she walked back in. "The meeting is set, We will meet in Mission Prep Two in one hour for the meeting. The room is sound proof so I figured it would be a good place to meet."

"Thank you," I said with a curt nod of my head. I was still upset with Dimitri and needed to let off steam. I left the room without saying a word of a goodbye to anyone and walked right into the guardian Training facility. It was a new addition since Lissa became queen and it was in use almost twenty four seven.

I walked into the locker room accidently slamming the door against the wall. After I changed into my old training clothes I walked out to a punching bag. Everyone at the stations around me must have sensed my anger because they almost immediately dropped whatever they were doing and went off in twos to spar. I let loose all of my anger on the bag happy that I didn't have to be around the others right now. On a normal day I would have started running – just as Dimitri had me doing at the academy – but right now I was more concerned with not killing every person who was about to get in my way.

All of a sudden I stopped. The last time I felt anything like this I was filled with darkness from Lissa. I looked at the clock and realized that I had been going at the bag for over half an hour; if I planned on being on time for the meeting _that I called_ I was going to have to leave soon – more like now. I wiped down the bag quickly with my towel only to see it newly stained red. I felt warm hands take mine in his and hold them softly. "Your hands," he swore in Russian. I could recognize it now after the time I spent in Russia, but I decided to keep that information to myself.

I looked down at my hands. They'd suffered from week of guard duty and training, and today had only made them worse. The beating had turned the skin raw and chapped, and some parts were actually bleeding. "Do you know that, that is what you said to me two years ago at the academy? We had been running and I had only been back at the academy for two months but I was already falling apart." I tried to make a fist and flinched. There were at least two broken knuckles in my left hand and three in my right.

He swore again and hugged me. We walked back to the apartment with both of my hands wrapped in new towels. After I showered, dressed and was ready to leave, Dimitri made a gesture for me to sit in a chair while he retrieved our first-aid kit. Gently wiping away at my still bleeding hands with a wet cloth, he told me softly, "I couldn't tell you." I didn't bother trying to talk to him about his comment, instead I looked down at my hands as he worked remembering the time I'm the gym when I first realized I had a crush on him.

_"This is only the start, isn't it?"_

_"Of what?" He was taken aback by the statement._

_"Me. Turning into Alberta. Her...and all the other female guardians. They're all leathery and stuff. Fighting and training and always being outdoors - they aren't pretty anymore." I paused. "This...this life. It destroys them. Their looks, I mean."_

_He hesitated for a moment and looked up from my hands. Those warm brown eyes surveyed me, and something tightened in my chest. Damn it. I had to stop feeling this way around him. "It won't happen to you. You're too..." He groped for the right word, and I mentally substituted all sorts of possibilities. Goddess-like. Scorchingly sexy. Giving up, he simply said, "It won't happen to you."_

Those times were so easy. All I worried about then was Lissa going insane, me taking her insanity from her and Mia trying to destroy both of our lives. Even though we became friends I never truly asked her all my questions I had about back then.

He finished with my hands and we were on our way to the meeting. We were there second to Alberta who I assumed had been there for a while, judging by the bored look on her face. She seemed happy to see us but one look at me and her expression changed. Once again she remembered my demenor when I had called for the meeting.

With one minute to spare Ioan Sulvie walked into the Prep room as if he owned the place. _Jokes on him,_ I thought to myself. I pressed a button underneath the table and the shades on the windows were pulled shut. The lights overhead flicked on and a monitor just in front of my seat lit up with a red line surrounding the perimeter of the room.

"Now that I am sure there is no one who can hear anything that any of us are about to say we may begin. I have called this meeting to discuss the Strigoi problem." I paused sitting down in my chair at the head of the table. "I understand the concern for our people's well-being as well as the need for the Moroi protection here. This is why I am telling all of you now, if you do now put me on the rescue team instead of Dimitri I shall simply resign from my Guardianship and go after them myself."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it startedf out slow, but I did warn you! Pleaseeeee Review they make me smile (99% of the time) and I take them all to heart. Let me know your thoughts and ideas for the story :)<strong>

**~RDL**


	6. Ch5: Family Dynamics

**Hey everyone! Trust me I know it's been forever since I updated this story last but I have really gotten stuck. I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get there yet.**

***SIGH***

**I hope you enjoy. Sorry this is shorter than usual :/**

**~RDL**

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to talk at once. Dimitri was talking over Alberta about why he should be able to go on the mission, Alberta was yelling about how there was no way in hell anyone in their right mind was going to let me resign, and then there was Ioan who decided he really was the best person in the whole room. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.<p>

"Enough!" His voice was full of authority, authority that came from years of giving orders. "No one in this _room_ will be going on that mission. There is absolutely no need for it."

"Why the hell not?" A voice challenged. It was only after everyone's eyes turned to look at me that I had realized that I had just cussed at my boss.

"_Because,_ Guardian Hathaway the people who needed to be rescued no longer require our assistance. They escaped with two casualties while I was on my flight _here_."

"Oh," I suddenly felt very small compared to the man staring at me, but in no way was I going to cower in front of him. He would not have that satisfaction.

"Now if that is all this meeting was about I shall be leaving." He stood and started to walk to the door when Dimitri's voice stopped him.

"Wait, there is one more thing. This was not the original intent of the meeting but I thought that you – both of you," he said motioning to Alberta as well. "Would like to know that Rose and I have decided to take Adrian Ivashkov with us to the Guardian Games we were invited to this year, which means he will need to be put through physical combat training with the guardians and relieved of his magical obligations at court since we are here and he needs to train with us."

"I can easily have him put into Guardian training sessions and even a few novice rotations if you would like. You may also use the free time you have when you are not on shift or teaching of course," Alberta said with a smile. "And congratulations on the invitation. I'm sure that the two of you will do very well together in the competition…as long as you do not become distracted." She added a wink in my direction for the last part.

I shot her a look that said _we will talk later_ and she nodded with a slight laugh. Typical Alberta.

"As for Mr. Ivashkov's duties at court I can talk to Reena but because he is a royal you may have to actually take this up with the queen. I presume the packages were on time as I told you to expect them?"

"Thank you, that shouldn't be a problem, and yes they did. We were in very high spirits when they arrived." Dimitri replied. "I do have one question for you however, Guardian Sulvie. How did you know that we were going to be invited to the games this year?"

"My other job is at the games. I help design the course, make adjustments, obstacles, challenges and other things that you see in the arena." He was smiling now. Clearly he liked that job a lot better than the one he currently had at court. "Usually when the course is about eighty-five percent done we start inviting the challengers just in case someone decided to decline the invitation we still have time to choose other competators. In history this has only happened once, but we still like to be safe. By the time the arena is finished the competators have accepted, chosen their moroi and been televised on the public announcement."

"But that still doesn't explain how you found out that we specifically we were invited to the games." I said.

"I snuck a peek at the invite list before I came back to court." The look on his face was the same one a young child had when they got caught overhearing someone saying something "naughty." I couldn't resist the temptation and laughed outright then and there.

Dimitri's head snapped around at the sound of my laughter and went bug eyed. I caught his gaze and stopped laughing just long enough to be able to see that he was mouthing something to me. I still shook with laughter but finally calmed down enough that I could tell Dimitri had said "are you crazy" to me. I guess I was.

"I'm sorry Guardian Sulvie. I shouldn't have laughed. It was," once again I laughed but this time it was more of a giggle "laughed at you. It was wrong of me. Now I'm sure that you both have better things to do so I shall go unpack into my new room and you can return to your business. Thank you for your time." I nodded politely to Alberta and Ioan and took Dimitri's hand as we left.

"Why did you do that Rose? Why would you make me stay here just so that you could go by yourself? What aren't you telling me?" He stopped walking and turned me to him. "Roza, you're always asking me to tell you what I'm thinking. Now it's your turn."

He was right. He was absolutely right and it killed me to admit it to him. "Dimitri, I couldn't have you go on that mission because after I was done in New York I was headed off to Russia. I have one other mission that I have to complete before we can go to the games and when I do it, you can't be with me. It's not safe for you to know, because I know that you'll run after me."

"Roza, why on Earth do you need to go to Russia?"

"Well," _deep breaths, keep your voice steady. _"I need to fix something that I broke when I was looking for you. Because if we go into that arena without me doing this, I won't be able to focus."

"Rose, I'm sure that whatever property you destroyed is already fixed by now."

"No it's not an object that I need to fix necessarily, its people."

"Who?" The question scared him but it scared me more to have to give him the answer.

"Your family," I said. And he walked away towards our apartment.

I had only seen Dimitri cry once before; when he was turned back. This time it scared the hell out of me. I sat in the hallway facing our door, my back against the wall. I could hear his sobs through the door and it killed me not to be able to comfort him, but he clearly wanted to be alone.

After I had told him about Russia he had taken off in a sprint so fast it was impossible to catch. By the time I had gotten to the door it was already locked and Rose proof.

I had tried everything to get him to open the door. I begged, pleaded, offered, comforted (to my best ability) and yet he still wouldn't open the door. I checked my phone again. It was almost five o'clock. I had been sitting out here for hours with no luck.

I listened closely and noticed that there happened to be an air of silence about the room. Deciding that knocking could only better my situation by getting some sort of response I tried again.

I knocked twice and called out his name again. "Dimitri?"

A heavy sigh was let go and I heard a few clicks but nothing else came. At least the other times I had gotten a "go away Rose," or a "please leave me alone," but this time there was just silence. Once again assuming more failure I tried the door. It had been double locked every other time I tried but it couldn't hurt to try again...right?

I turned the door to surprisingly find it unlocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. I know it was kind of a weird chapter but it will hopefully lead me to where I need to be to get the exciting stuff happening! <strong>**Please review. It is always appreciated and taken to heart.**

**Until next chapter...**

**~RDL**


	7. READ ME!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry it's been so long but apparently technology doesn't like me because my laptop broke again. And to make matters worse, I have extreme writers block with this story. It is on hiatus as of now and I'll start updating when I can.

Sorry!

~RDL


End file.
